The Country Hunt
by Fallenstreet01
Summary: At the end of every year, a nationwide lottery is drawn, but the winner of that lottery gets a prize he wouldn't ever want. What will our favorite protagonist going to do when he's the (un)lucky chosen? *On Hiatus*
1. A Very Special Lottery

**Hey there guy! Here is my new story "The country Hunt" based on tweet Kodaka-sensei made a month ago about an idea which wouldn't be used on New Danganronpa V3. But I liked the concept so I decided to work on it. The story is bit short (barely exceed 800 words) but it will get better soon, I promise you.**

 **And as always I don't own anything, this time nor even the original idea. That's sad.**

"... And as every year, the most thrilling event of all the times, "The Country Hunt", is about to begin."

"Indeed, this year the participation expectancy is higher than ever, thanks to the prize that has been duplicated..."

The special broadcast was on TV while Naegi Makoto watched it uninterested. To tell truth, that event couldn't care less to him. He was on his winter vacations from Hope's Peak, and lot of things happened to him in the last half year: he met a lot of extravagant people who were his classmates, he was able to get along with all of them and experienced some pretty incredible and bit traumatic misadventures, but everything was funny though. And now he was wearing his pajamas, ready to go to the bed, but since it wasn't even 8 pm and there wasn't nothing more interesting to watch, he stared the screen without paying much attention, until a feminine figure approached.

"What are you watching, onii-chan?" his sister, Komaru asked him

"Nothing, just the event broadcast."

"Ugh, I hate it. Isn't there anything else to see?"

"Not really, just the same boring stuff as always."

"Damn." she sit down beside him and stared at the TV "You have no idea of how much I dislike all of this."

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do. There is a lot of people who enjoy watching it and participating into."

"It's the worst."

The Country Hunt, also known as "the event", is a fancy name for a human slaughtering. This was a law which was decreed about 12 years ago and goes pretty much like this: The day previous New Year, every person in the country gets a number and a random person is drawn by lottery. Then that person becomes a national target and everyone in the country has the chance to chase it and kill it. If that person manages to survive for 24 hours, he'll receive 20 billion of dollars, but if he's killed, a reward of 500,000 dollars will be granted to whoever killed him or helped into the killing. Of course, no one in the 12 years this has been doing has ever survived.

Some people thinks this is just a way for the government to get rid of troublesome people, others think that is a method of releasing the wrath of the masses, and others think that is a new way of entertainment, but everyone is agree with something: the person who devised this is totally nuts.

"By the way, at what time will our parents going to get back home? They're going to get trapped in all the city ruckus."

"They're staying at Grandma's this weekend. Did you forget it, nii-chan?"

"Oh right, sorry."

*Ding dong*

"Door's ringing. Your turn, nii-chan."

"Haa~! Why don't you go!?"

*Ding dong*

"Because I've already accommodate myself."

"But I was here before!"

*Ding dong*

"Just go!" Komaru said kicking him out of the sofa.

"Aahh! Dammit, you're gonna pay for this, you hear me."

"Yeah, Yeah."

*Ding dong*

"Coming, coming! *muttering to himself* Better be something important"

"O-oi, nii-chan? Isn't it our house the one which is on the TV?"

"Huh?"

He was about to open the door until suddenly it exploded in a cloud of wood and dust.

After that, six black suited men came in the house followed by a good looking man in what looked like an expensive dark blue suit. The Naegi siblings couldn't help but shake in fear and stare at him in bewilderment. "Oh were you about to open us? Sorry, my bad."

The man in the expensive suit talked with a smile in his face.

"Anyway, since you took so long, we had to make our way inside. You know what they say, time is money. And believe me, this time will be truly worth of money."

After a few seconds, Makoto get out of his previous shock and asked.

"W-wh-what? W-who are you? And what are you doing in our house?"

"Hmm... Oh right, where are my modals, I'm the director and principal executive of the Country Hunt, you may call me Kamiya"

 _Country Hunt? Oh, no! No way! Please don't...!_

"Maybe this is a bit too late for ask this but you are Naegi Makoto, aren't you? Well then, I have to congratulate you. You have been chosen in the National Lottery as the participant of this year. So Congratulations!"

If Naegi believed that the day before entering Hope's Peak was his worst, he would understand that compared with the one he was about to experience that one would be a walk in the park.

 **And that's the beginning of Naegi's misadventure of this time. Really, the poor bastard never had it easy. Anyway, tell me your opinions or complains in the reviews.**

 **And have a good day (or night depending of in which country you are).**


	2. Explanations and Hard Decisions

**Hey there people!**

 **I'm really happy for the acceptance this story is having. And in response of that guest review I thought in that too, but have in mind that there's a whole country chasing him and even if they are SHSL they're still high schoolers. But don't worry, soon there will be some others DR characters who are going to get involved into this mess, so wait for it.**

 **And let's go with the story not without remembering that I don't own anything, but you people have no idea about how much I'd like to.**

A huge crowd conformed by neighbors, cameramen and possible "hunters" were outside Naegi's residence, but what had Makoto's attention was the man in front of him. After he and his bodyguards broke in and Komaru calmed her nerves, the three of them were sitting on the dining table.

"HUH!?" Naegi simply couldn't believe it. This was the second National Lottery he won, but this time, it was the worst prize he could ever asked. Officially, his luck was the world's worst.

"I said that you were selected as this year's participant" Kamiya repeated calmly. "Now I will explain you the rules as prey you are."

"Prey!?" Now both Makoto and Komaru replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my words choice, but since we don't have much time, I would appreciate not to be interrupted. This are the rules and I quote:

First: The prey has to survive during 24 hours from 9 pm of this day until 9 pm of tomorrow. If he's able to complete this task a reward of 20 billion of dollars will be granted to him.

Second: During that 24 hours, no law or right can be applied under the prey. With that in mind, he can do whatever he want in order to survive.

Third: If the prey wants to, the Country Hunt's staff will take him to wherever he wants and that place will be considered as start point, as long as that place is located within the preserve.

Fourth: The preserve will be determined by an area of 30 kilometers range from the start point location.

Fifth: The prey will use a neck tracker. If the prey gets out of the "preserve" by any method then his prey status will be considered permanent and he can't reclaim his reward even if he survive in the time given.

That's all."

Makoto's face couldn't be paler even if he wanted to. Having heard that rules and knowing that he had a price in his head now was too much for him.

"H-hold on a minute! Why my brother has to participate in this insanity? He's just a teenager. It's just too unfair, he will die" Komaru was on the verge of the tears.

"Komaru..."

"I understand that this situation is, by far, the strangest you have ever been. But his participation is obligatory and" this time looking directly at Makoto's eyes "for your dear sister's and your own sake, I recommend you to choose a place to take you. That's it, unless you want to the event starts here in your house."

Then he remembered what happened three years ago. The "prey" of that year had prepared himself with weapons, handmade barricades and provisions and made his apartment a foolproof bunker. But after the people outside realized that they couldn't break in, they started a fire and shot down the whole building, killing him along with the neighbors. And Makoto definitely didn't want to that happen there.

"O-okay. Just give me a minute" He closed his eyes and thought about which place would be the safest to hide in and after a few second he made up his mind with the only idea came up "...Is it possible for you to take me to Hope's Peak?"

"Hope's Peak? THE Hope's Peak?"

"Nii-chan?"

It was a risky idea, but he had to venture himself. The entrance was always restricted for everyone but students and it wouldn't collapse that easily, besides, thanks to Kirigiri, he knew some secret passages in whose he could hide without being discovered. It was, by far, his better option.

"Let's see" Kamiya pulled out his phone in which was a map of the city "Considering we're here and Hope's Peak is here, hmm..., yup, you're truly lucky. If you hurry then we'll make it in time." _If I were lucky, I wouldn't have been chosen_ , that's what he thought, but he didn't have the chance to say it. "Well then, prepare yourself, its 8:17, and it will be a long trip up there."

"Understood, Komaru, dress yourself the faster you can and..."

"Uhm, I think I forgot to say this" Kamiya interrupted him "but your sister can't come with us"

"What!?" Both siblings responded shocked.

"We can't bring anyone else but you, Naegi Makoto-kun. I'm truly sorry, but those are the rules."

Now, it was Komaru's face whose was pale.

"But what will happen to her? She..." He was terrified just to remember…

"Aahh..., you're recalling the last year's event. You have a good memory" There's no way to forget it. That time, a woman was the prey and she had made it for 20 hours, but her daughter was taken as hostage and forced to kill herself unless she surrender. She did so, and what happened after that was so horrid the he had nightmares for a whole week. "But, you see, kidnapping prey's familiars is a valid tactic since you nor anyone near you won't have any rights, and we cannot break the rules so..."

"No way..." Makoto's head was spinning on, trying to think in a way to save Komaru from that terrible future.

"Naegi Makoto-kun, the time..."

"Nii-chan, it's okay..."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about me, you only need to focus on surviving."

"But you..."

"I'll be fine" even thought she was trying to comfort him, her tears were crumbling all her efforts. "If I stay along with this strong-looking bodyguards no one will ever get near me"

 _Komaru.._.

Now Makoto was the one who was crying and went to hug to her sister with all his strengths. It was a touching scene until Kamiya interrupted them.

"You know they'll come with us right?"

Makoto shoot him a death glare until he realized something. Then he wiped his tears and proclaimed with a dead serious voice. "Komaru, prepare yourself because you're coming with us."

"Huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can only bring you with me."

"Don't worry, you will only take me. This is what we're gonna do..."

And this time Kamiya and his bodyguards were the ones who went pales.

 **And that's it. What will be Makoto's plan? Why did Kamiya go pale? What will I have for dinner today? Why are you still reading this?**

 **Review and have a nice day.**


	3. Preparations to the Hunting

**'Sup people! How are ya doing!**

 **I'm kinda anxious because yesterday I had my math final exam and I'm not sure if I'll pass. It's not like this affect you in any way, I just wanted to tell it to someone. I'm so fuckin' lonely! LoL I'm joking, but really I don't know if I'll pass.**

 **Anyway let's go with the story, I don't own anything and bla, bla, bla.**

A shadow was watching the T.V. where the screen showed the Naegi's house surrounded by a reporters crowd who were getting impatient as the time kept going on.

"... For what we can see, this year's prey, Naegi Makoto, of 16 years old hasn't get out of his house and, given the fact that it's already 8:40, we can suppose that he choose to stay inside and make it his shelter, so... wait a minute, the director Kamiya is getting out and... Yes Naegi Makoto is with him, I repeat, Naegi Makoto has gotten out of the house. Let's see if we can have a few words with him."

All the reporters were surrounding to Kamiya and the hooded person who seemed to be Makoto, asking all sort of questions, meanwhile the bodyguards were desperately trying to make his way to the jeep in front the house.

"Naegi Makoto, a word please..."

"How do you feel about being this year's prey?"

"What is your survival strategy, Naegi-kun?"

"Where will be your start point?"

"If you get to win, what will you do with the money?"

"Please, just answer us..."

The reporters continued asking the hooded figure who kept silent, until all the staff reached the jeep.

"Well, it seems that Naegi Makoto didn't want to speak to us. But I think it's a fact that he won't let himself get caught that easily. That's all from us, we come back to the studio."

The reporter ended his transmission, and the screen showed three commentators in a studio making their arguments about Naegi.

"Thank you for your report. Well, let's talk about our first impressions."

"It's a bit sad that someone so young were chosen for this, but I guess that's what a lottery is about."

"Indeed, but I wouldn't underestimate him yet, you know. The youngsters can be frightening when they propose to. Also, he seemed concentrated, as if he was already thinking in a plan."

"Yeah, he gave me that impression too. But there is something that is bugging me..."

"And what is it?"

"I thought that there were only 6 bodyguard who entered at the house but I think I saw seven protecting them."

"Well, with all of that fuss is easy to get confused, don't you think?"

"Hehe, you're probably right..."

But there wasn't a confusion nor a camera mistook, there was an extra bodyguard and the shadow knew it very well, then the shadow turned off the TV and got out of the room with just one thought in its mind: finding Naegi Makoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After almost 10 minutes of struggle and pushing all the people who were on the road, Kamiya, "Naegi" and the bodyguards made it to the pick-up point where a black helicopter was waiting for them.

"Well, somehow we did it" Kamiya exclaimed and pointed the helicopter "now let's hurry and get in, we barely have time."

Naegi, Kamiya and three of the bodyguards boarded the helicopter while the other stayed down preventing that anyone interfere with their flying schedule. Inside it, hidden from the cameras view, the hooded person spoke.

"Puff... I still can't believe that this worked." Komaru said after pulling off the hoodie.

"Yeah, me too." Kamiya seconded "I thought that my superiors would call me at any time, telling me that I didn't pick the right person."

"I guess that we were lucky back there." Naegi, putting off his black glasses, said "But, those reporters were really strong."

The bodyguard at his right chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. You should have seen the hunt four years ago. There was a really fat guy armed with a kitchen knife who tried to kill the prey before the hunt started. That was a challenge."

"But still," Kamiya said "I have been doing this since the very first hunt and nobody ever tried to do this before. You're definitely something, Naegi Makoto-kun."

*Flashback 10 minutes ago*

"Come on Naegi siblings, we're out of time." Kamiya hurried them "If you really want to start in Hope's Peak, then we have to go now."

"Ok, we're done"

Kamiya turned to see them. Makoto was in a black suit, with a white shirt and black tie with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, all the clothes came from his father closet so they were clearly big for him. Komaru, on the other hand, was wearing Makoto's usual attire: a zipped-up dull green hoodie with an open black jacket over it, black jeans, and red sneakers. Her disguise was almost perfect except for the fact that his clothes were small for her which made her chest look even bigger. Watching those two together was so ridiculous that it was almost laughable.

"This is a really bad idea." Kamiya complained.

"I don't care what you think, we'll be doing it." Makoto firmly said "Besides, have you seen how it's outside? If Komaru use the hoodie to cover her face, nobody will notice it."

 _I'm pretty sure they'll notice the extra bodyguard_ is what Kamiya thought when a bodyguard approached him and whispered in his ear.

"Kamiya-san, we don't need to do this, if you want two of us will restrain the little girl while the rest of us escort the prey to the helicopter."

Kamiya kept quiet for a moment and responded "No, we're gonna do what he's saying for now."

"Why is that?" The bodyguard asked surprised. "You never did something like this before, why now?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm just in good mood." Then he got near the Naegi siblings "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

*End of the Flashback*

The helicopter raised up, making everyone inside feeling a mix of relieve and anxiety.

"By the way, I didn't have the chance to ask" Kamiya said "but why did you decided to go to Hope's Peak? I know that place is strongly sheltered but you can't just get in, you know. Actually that's a place which wouldn't want to get involved into this."

Makoto scratched his face and said "Yeah... That won't be a problem, because I'm a student there"

"No way!" Kamiya, the bodyguards and even the pilots were incredibly shocked of hearing that this year's prey were a student of the most prestigious school in the country, and the SHSL Luckster nonetheless. "You're definitely a luckster if you get to be the winner of not one but two National Lotteries."

"I wouldn't say that I'm really lucky though..."

"Hehe! Yeah, probably not. But this will definitely help with the public opinion. A Hope's Peak student is the prey of the Country Hunt! Now there won't be anyone who can say that the lottery is unfair." Kamiya proclaimed with a big smile on his face.

That commentary caught Komaru's attention and asked.

"Kamiya-san, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm...? What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? What is the purpose of the Country Hunt?" Komaru asked him with an exalted voice. "This thing is atrocious, what is the point of this? Making innocent people getting killed, it's simply absurd."

Kamiya's smile vanished and a serious face replace it. "...That's something I can't tell you."

"Why!? My brother's life is in risk, and you can't even tell us why? What kind of person are you?"

"Actually, that's something I'd like to know too." Naegi commented "I think I at least deserve to know why I'll be dying for."

He watched Komaru at her eyes for a few seconds then Makoto's and sighed. "...Fine, but you" he said pointing to Komaru "have to promise me that, during all this night and in case of Naegi Makoto-kun don't make it, you won't tell anything to anyone from what I'm about to talk."

After Komaru nodded he continued "I can't tell you all the details, but the Country Hunt is a global psychological experiment."

"Experiment!?" Both Naegi's screamed at unison, shocked for what they just heard.

"I assume you know that the Country Hunt is realized simultaneously in five different countries: USA, England, France, Russia and Japan. This was realized as a social experiment in order to examine the different actions and reactions people can have when are in danger or when their interest overwhelm their morality."

Komaru was hearing incredulous Kamiya's words, thinking how insane was the ones who created the event; but Makoto remembered Celes saying something like that before about an American psychological experiment about false prisoners and guards and their behavior in a stressful environment, but compared to this, that was just a kids play.

"If what you're saying it's true," Makoto responded "and all of this is just an experiment, it must mean that it has to end at some point, right?"

Kamiya chuckled again. "You're really a smart one, Naegi Makoto-kun. Indeed, the Country Hunt will end once the scientifics have all the variables. In fact, the experiment is almost over, we just need one decisive point more. Probably the most important of all the experiment."

"One decisive point? And which is?"

"It is-"

"Sir, the time!" The bodyguard at Makoto's right shouted.

Kamiya looked at his watch while Makoto and Komaru noticed the helicopter was descending on a building roof which wasn't Hope's Peak's.

"W-what's going on?"

"The time's up. It's 8:58 which means the hunt is about start." Then he pulled out a small black necklace and put it on Makoto's neck.

"Wait, but I-"

"Now listen carefully, this is your tracker, you mustn't put it off under no circumstance, understood? Losing it is the same as losing your life. We're twenty minutes walking from Hope's Peak which means you're on the safe range but there's some people who has investigate you by now so you need to hurry, the helicopter maybe attracted some people near here. I highly recommend you, Komaru, to get rid of those clothes. Anyway, good luck Naegi Makoto-kun. You will definitely going to need it."

As the clock marked the nine o'clock, the tracker was activated with a beep and the helicopter began to rise again. The Naegi's stared at it dumbfounded and noticed Kamiya who pulled his head off and shouted. "A last advice, don't trust anybody!" And then, the helicopter disappeared in the dark of the night sky.

 **And that's it, I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure you're intriged by that shadow's identity. Well, I shall give you a little hint: it's a member of Danganronpa universe. What? You didn't like my hint? It's so obvious that is laughable? Well, screw you, greedy bastards. Here I am telling you that the shadow isn't an OC and this is what I got, this is the last time I give hints. Ok, maybe not.**

 **I say goodbye for now, reviews are always welcoming and have a good day.**


End file.
